The Marauders
by Rayze
Summary: This takes place in the time of the Marauders, and all the random misadventures they get themselves into. They torture Students and professors evenly, and enjoy their plaything 'Snivellus'the most... Ch. 1 Reposted!
1. Snivellus

**A/N:**_This takes place in the time of the infamous Marauders, after the time of Tom Riddle yet before the time of Lord Voldemort. It is heavy on James and Sirius, though don't ever think I would exclude Remus and Peter completely!

* * *

_

James Potter sat amongst his friends on the steps of the Great Hall, conversing excitedly about the most recent prank they had pulled on one of the Slytherin prefects. It had resulted in the older boy hanging from a chandelier by his underpants.

"Did you see the look on his face?" Peter squeaked excitedly, practically bouncing on his feet.

"Yes, Wormtail. We were there." Sirius replied with a smirk, forming his own face into the look that the prefect had worn. Though the Slytherin was twice the size of Sirius, and they looked nothing alike, he matched the look rather well.

"You could have gotten in trouble." Remus told the two matter-of-factly, though his own grin couldn't be hid.

"That's why we have you, Moony." James turned to his friend, matching the grins the lot of them wore. "You can cover for us, none of the teachers ever suspect you of having a part in out little adventures."

"Oh, yes, I'm the 'goody-goody', I had quite forgotten." Remus said dryly, fixing James with a blank stare, before burying his head back into his current book.

"Oh, don't get your wand in a knot." James turned back lazily to gaze out across the hall, his eyes stopping on a certain greasy-haired teen stalking on his way to his next class. "Padfoot." He said casually, turning to his friend. "Do you see who I see?"

Sirius looked up for a moment, before a devilish grin spread on his face. "Snivellus!" He called cheerfully, causing the teen to drop his book bag and turn on the group, wand drawn.

It seemed he was about to mutter a curse, as Sirius, James, Remus, and lastly Peter had their wands out by this time as well, but just then the bell signaling the next class rang loud and clear throughout the school. Remus and Peter hastily stowed away their own wands and rushed off to class, leaving Severus Snape to glare at the remaining boys across the hall, while they merely smiled cheerfully in return. Snape put away his wand and turned quickly, and Sirius couldn't resist using this to his advantage. "_'Tarantallegra'_" he muttered, giving his wand a bit of a wave, as Snape's legs began to twitch and dance uncontrollably. "Well, Snivellus, I never knew you liked to dance so much! But it seems as though you might be late for the next class!" he called, his voice full of amusement.

"Well, Padfoot, that was not very sportsman like." James said as he turned to the long ascent to the Divinations tower. Sirius turned to follow.

"Well you would have done it if I hadn't." He shot back.

"True." James returned, giving his friend a bright and toothy smile as their laughter rang all the way up the stairs, and curses and shouts from their most recent prey followed.

* * *

**A/N:**_Yay Sirius and James. Please R/R so I can decide whether to go with it or not. Flames accepted, but they occasionally leave scorch marks on my computer screen…_


	2. The Accident

_**A/N:** Well, I must apologize for Ch.1 being so short…it is an idea I came up with recently. And thank you for your support, Random person._

**Random person who has no ff account:**

Nice beginning, can't wait to read the next chappy and I can't wait till you put in Harry.

On with the show!

* * *

James sat in the back of his Divination class, feeling groggy and bored, as he stared blankly out of a window at the ground below. This was one of his least favorite classes, and it was also Sirius's.

He was nudged from the side, and shot a glare at his grinning friend as he saw the divinations professor, Gemini Roswell, stalking closer to question the students about what they see in the crystal balls. "Yeah, I see her…" James mumbled as she grew nearer still. A grin came across his face suddenly as an idea came across his mind. He took his wand from his robes, giving it a flick under the table in the direction of the Crystal ball the professor was currently looking in.

"Oh, what's this now..?" The professors' voice rang loud from the next table over. She peered into the crystal, now pulsating and turning cloudy black…

…before a spray of ink spouted forth into the face of the professor. She stood there blinking down at the ball, while Sirius and James' laughter rang loud, accompanied by a few of the other students not so fond of the class.

* * *

As they sat outside the Headmaster's office, Sirius was glaring at his friend. "You just had to do it, Prongs." He complained loudly, sharpening his glare at the sheepish grin he got in return.

"Well, you bloody well know it was funny…" He returned with a shrug, wiping a bit of ink from his robes. "And maybe the old fart won't think it bad enough to punish us."

"Won't punish us? You know he lives for punishing us. He always seems to think us being in detention will help resolve our differences with Snivellus."

"_Snape_, yeah, well, there's something I been meaning to tell you 'bout that…" He smiled briefly before waiting for the explosions.

"And…" Sirius prompted.

"Well, he is my…brother."

Sirius just stared wide-eyed at his friend. "You're… serious?"

James grinned widely at him. "Nope! I just wanted to see your reaction."

"You bastard."

"Language, Mr. Black." Dumbledore smiled kindly before leading them to his office with a murmured _'Licorice Tart.'_ As they all sat down, he offered his inane lemon drops and tea, which of course everyone knew was laced with a calming draught. Will wonders never cease?

"Sorry, Headmaster." He mumbled half-heartedly, accepting the tea and drop graciously.

"About this business with Professor Roswell …" the headmaster began.

"It wasn't me!" They said together, looking at each other a moment, before fixing the headmaster with innocent, puppy-dog eyes. (_**A/N** Well considering Sirius's Animagus, it was easier for him…)_

Dumbledore just looked upon then with his ever-twinkling eyes. "Now boys," He began, soft-spoken, though stern. "I know it was you, and don't try to tell me otherwise. Now the question, what shall be your punishment…" He finished, looking at the boys expectantly.

They looked at each other and smiled, silently knowing their answer. "How about we accost some first years for you…in the dungeons…?" James spoke up; grinning at the amused look he got from the headmaster.

"I'm not quite sure the accosting part will work for the best, but dungeons it is. You two will spend this Saturday helping Professor Slughorn bottle pickled flobberworms for his Seventh year potions class."

With a disgusted face, Sirius sighed in defeat. "Yes, Headmaster."

* * *

As they made the descent to the dungeons, they couldn't help but drop a few dungbombs on some Hufflepuff First years conversing excitedly about something. They all scattered and cried out as the smell of dung lingered in the air, and the two boys' laughing rand through the corridor.

The dungeons detention proved to be interesting, as they found Severus Snape there for one reason or another.

He was always in detention for one reason or another.

"Snivellus!" Sirius exclaimed, and then shot a grin to James as Snape visible jumped at the word, his wand shooting out to point at them. As usual, James and Sirius were quicker on the draw, resulting in Snape lying on the ground with large purple warts, and his legs dancing uncontrollably.

As the Professor entered, however, they both quickly muttered a counter-curse for Snape and took their seats at the other end of the room. What they were actually dealing with ended up being ten times as disgusting as what they had expected, but James lifted the mood by flicking spare worms at Snape when the professors back was turned. Snape took the harassment for a while, but somewhere near the twentieth worm getting tangled in his hair, he snapped.

Pulling out his wand, he shouted the first curse that came to mind. A blue orb sprang from his wand, zooming at James. Sirius flung himself at his friend, knocking themselves to the ground as the spell flew overhead into a bottle of some already prepared potion. A loud crash was heard as purple smoke began to fill the room. After a lot of coughing from the whole of them, and a few shouts from an extremely angered Professor Slughorn, the smoke began to clear.

And in the middle of the room sat a boy who wasn't there before. He was an exact image of James, ever-messy black hair and glasses, though the lightning bolt scar on his forehead was one of the few differences.

And his eyes, his emerald green eyes.

* * *

_**A/N:** Well! I hope you liked this one. I would like to apologize for taking so long to update. I had left this story for dead, thinking it would just go the same way as anything in excess of 400 words I did went: Down the tubes!_

_But then I found the beginnings of chapter two on my computer, and couldn't resist seeing if my story-skills have gotten any better. So! Please R n' R, and tell me if I'm right in thinking that I should just digitally-burn all my works of writing. _


End file.
